Inventive concepts relate to an image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a residual scribe lane region and a method of manufacturing the same.
In general, an image sensor may be manufactured through a die sawing process of cutting a substrate on which pixels are formed. During the die sawing process, a sawing blade cuts the substrate along scribe lane regions to physically separate a plurality of image sensors from one another. In order to increase the number of image sensors per substrate, an area occupied in the substrate by the scribe lane regions has been gradually reduced.